


Telling the good news

by Green_Sphynx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Barry has good news for his alpha and he insists they celebrate it on the spot... andthatwould be in Ray's office





	Telling the good news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



Ray knew he should probably be used to Barry dragging him around at the speed of sound without warning by now. Even so, it was still jarring as ever to be standing somewhere with some forms that needed signing in your hand one moment, and be sitting two floors up in your chair with ringing ears the next.

The forms were probably lost somewhere along the way. He would have to make his secretary print them out for him again in the morning.

Now had Ray been anyone else, he might've scolded his omega for flashing about in the building like that, even if it was after hours. But Ray _wasn't_ someone else, and he was far too distracted by the excited look on Barry's face - once it came back into focus, anyway.

"It worked!" Barry blurted, before Ray could ask him. Next thing he knew Barry was on his lap, smile wide and bright as the sun. "Caitlin checked and it's still there! It worked, Ray, I'm _actually pregnant!_ "

It wasn't the first time he'd managed to knock Barry up - they were _trying_ to, after all. They had both been eager to have a baby since the moment they bonded, and only held back at the start because they knew they shouldn't go too fast. They were grown men and knew that taking all the big relationship steps at once nearly always ended in disaster. But then Ray had been away with the Waverider to stop Vandal Savage and brushed death and marooning a few too many times for either of their comfort, so the moment they reached their objective by defeating Savage, Ray returned to take Palmer Tech back from Felicity, all but dragged Barry to a fairly remote villa between Star City and Central City where they could both speed and fly about unnoticed, and jumped his bones to get breeding.

All enthusiasm for that aside, Barry turned out to be not particularly good at the whole pregnancy thing with the Speed Force coursing through his veins.

Sure, he was fertile enough… but every attempt led to a miscarriage in a few months at the longest.

Until now. Because Caitlin and Cisco had whipped something up that should fix the problem, and apparently it worked.

Ray was _exuberant_ \- until another realisation struck him. "Wait, you went to Caitlin to check on your pregnancy without me?"

Barry's face immediately dropped from excited to guilty, and he leaned back on Ray's lap. Ray wouldn't let him get far though, grabbing his omega by the hips to make him stay put.

Barry stammered. "I mean, I didn't think - I was actually not expecting it to have worked so-so I thought to, you know, save you the hurt of having to hear it and-and coming all the way there and you have so many better things to do because you were still working anyway and-"

Ray cut him off with a quick kiss, but still frowned at Barry hard. "You can't just save me the disappointment if that means you'd have to carry it by yourself, Barry. You know that."

"I know that," Barry echoed, whining softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would matter."

Ray shook Barry softly by the hips in retribution. "You always matter to me."

Barry's guilty look softened, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Ray's lips. "Yeah, I know that. I should remember I'm the lucky bastard who landed himself the sweetest alpha ever seen."

"Yeah, you definitely should." Ray grinned, pleased Barry understood. He really hated having to scold Barry, he didn't want to be your typical controlling alpha, ever. But sometimes, Barry just seemed to crave the reminder that he was cared for and protected, even if he was the one with the superpowers.

"So you still angry with me?" Barry pushed out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, and Ray couldn't resist leaning in to nip at it.

"Who could ever be angry with _you_?"

"So… wanna celebrate I'm pregnant then?" Barry wiggled his hips forward on Ray's lap, the dirty little smirk of his face making it quite obvious what he was planning.

"What, in my office? Barry, that's _dirty_." He was grinning despite his words. He knew exactly how dirty his omega could be when he got in a mood, and frankly, Ray couldn't really argue when he did. "Let me shut down the security in my office first."

Barry hummed an approval, but rather than moving away to let Ray do what he needed, he just wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders to hug him close and start mouthing at his neck. He scented Ray with a deep inhale like _he_ was the alpha here, and it made Ray all the more impatient to get that security shut down for some privacy.

Ray only needed one hand to type out the necessary commands on his keyboard to shut down everything that would breach their privacy in his office, and as soon as his hand found Barry's back the speedster was grinding down on his crotch.

"Alpha, won't you knot me please, _please_?"

Ray's breath hitched, and he pulled Barry tight against his chest. "That-that's a _really_ bad idea Barry. We're in my office and we'd be locked together for at least half an hour-"

"Pleeease," Barry whined, and honestly that was just _unfair_. All his alpha hormones were rearing their heads, not to even mention his dick, and he always had the worst trouble denying his omega anything he requested.

" _Barry_ ," he tried one last time, but his hands were already pulling Barry's hips down on his own rather than pushing him away like he _should_.

Barry pulled back just so their eyes could meet, and his eyes were dark with arousal and it was _not fair_. "Alpha, _please_. You bred me so well, please knot me so I don't forget who filled my belly with these growing pups."

Barry would only revert to such a primal way of talking for _one_ reason, and it couldn't have been more effective.

Ray made sure to have a firm grip on Barry's arse before he stood from his comfortable office chair, lifting Barry up with him. Barry held him tight around his shoulders, so he dared risk releasing his omega with one hand to swipe his desk clear, allowing him to put Barry down on it and crash their lips together hungrily - a little too hard, a little too clumsy, but that never _did_ put either of them off.

Barry was an eager kisser, always hungry for affection, and Ray was always equally eager to give him what he was asking for. Their lips slipped by each other wet and warm, tongues sliding against each other for brief moments, just to dip in for a taste. Most of all, Ray just breathed in Barry's aroused breath, smelled his warmth and his speed, tasted his love and his huskiness. Right now though, he tasted of something _more_. He smelled of something different, something spicier and more like home and bed and a bath full of bubbles.

_Barry smelled of pregnancy._

Ray had never tasted or smelled something this arousing before, and he had been pretty sure he'd reached the peak when he first mated Barry.

Ray pushed forward until Barry's balance gave out, the omega dropping down on the desk panting. Ray hovered over him to drink in the sight: debauched and pleading and _lovable_ , and his hands were already roaming under Barry's shirt before he even realised he had moved.

"God, you're so gorgeous," he professed under his breath, and Barry chuckled with a cheeky grin.

"Says the hot alpha looming over me like he is about to devour me whole."

"You know that doesn't sound half sexy."

"It does to me."

Ray grinned, dipping down to peck Barry's lips. "I suppose that's all that really matters."

"You bet it does." Suddenly Ray found himself pinned to Barry's chest by arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips. Barry was like an octopus when he wanted attention and affection. Right now, he smelled like a particularly aroused octopus.

Ray worked his hands down Barry's waistband to try wriggle his jeans down, knowing Barry would release his hold on him to help out and undo his fly. His omega didn't disappoint and Ray was given a little more space to work with again, free to raise himself up from the tight hug from before so he could pull Barry's jeans down and off his legs, dropping them next to the desk. Barry was wearing a jockstrap, of all things, and Ray whimpered softly at the sight.

"Did you go to Caitlin like _that_?"

"So I wouldn't have to strip from my underwear, _yeah_." Barry gave him a scandalised look.

"So you put on something sexy so you wouldn't have to be naked?" Ray couldn't really stop the spluttering of his laughter and Barry was pouting at him, but it was just too cute. And too sexy. _Oh god he was going to make Barry keep his jockstrap on for the sex, wasn't he?_

"How badly do you need me?" He asked instead, letting his fingers ghost down the swell of Barry's butt to rub through his crack. Barry spread his thighs a little further, his back arching just so he could tilt his hips a little more towards Ray's hand.

"Pretty bad," he purred. But he didn't sound as serious, and Ray knew when Barry needed him _bad._

"Oh, do you now?" He rubbed with more and more pressure until his fingers were spreading Barry's slick through the crack of his arse. He wasn't as slick as, say, during a heat, but he had produced a lot more than Ray had expected considering the light mood. "Oh, seems like you really do." He blinked in surprise, giving Barry a good look. "I didn't realise I had such an excited omega here? You didn't smell like it when you came in."

"Must've been the run," Barry breathed, relaxing back on the desk and letting his hips make small thrusts up against Ray's finger. "I've wanted you so bad ever since Caitlin told me the pregnancy stuck this time."

"You're being very cute," Ray accused, and Barry promptly fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"I'll be even cuter when you lock your knot in me, _alpha_."

"Unfair."

The complaint didn't have much result, just more eyelashes fluttering and somehow an increased scent of arousal and need from his lover, so Ray gave up and just stood up straight where he could undo his own pants. Barry's legs remained wrapped around his hips so it wasn't easy to struggle his dress pants down far enough, but eventually he _could_ release his cock to the cool air of the office.

Barry was rock hard and barely covered by his jockstrap, but Ray needed a few more seconds to get himself ready to do any sort of penetration. First of all he scooped up some the slick that had leaked out between Barry's cheeks to lube himself up. Secondly he needed to stroke himself to full hardness - which was definitely not a difficult task with Barry splayed on the desk for him as he was.

Oh, Barry was a sight for sore eyes. He was looking far more dishevelled than he should with how little they had done. His lips were red from kissing and his shirt was pushed up halfway his chest. His erection was barely contained, but he was dripping slowly on the desk, his slick production insane even for him. Ray had to wonder if that was a pregnancy thing, or if Barry had really gotten _that_ worked up over the news. He couldn't blame him either way, because they had wanted a baby so desperately for months now, and after all the failed attempts this should be enough to make anyone giddy with excitement.

Ray hitched Barry's legs a little higher, from his hips up to his waist, and pulled his body until his butt was right on the edge of the desk.

"I'm going to fuck you now until you can taste me," he promised, voice low and _dirty_. "Then I will knot you and you'll be forced to sit in my lap while I finish my work until my knot goes down. Understood?"

Barry's pupils had blown entirely until his irises were all but gone while Ray spoke, and he nodded breathlessly in response. "Yes, please, alpha…"

Ray pushed his hips close, used one hand to line up his cock while his other held Barry still by the hip, and then he pressed in slowly. Barry was writhing on the desk for him to go faster but he systematically refused that whenever they had sex, because he would be damned before he accidentally hurt his omega. Even if said omega _insisted_ he could take it. In the end Ray was the alpha, so Ray was in charge, and _he_ said he would always penetrate slowly.

It was never easy though, not with how Barry moved and squirmed and clenched around him, all just to make him go faster. Barry's legs tightened around his waist to pull him closer, and his arms stretched out to reach for the lapels of Ray's suit to pull him in. Ray leaned back just a little to avoid that - he couldn't have Barry destroying yet another one of his business suits. He was going through them too fast as it was.

But then Barry started begging, and the voice of his omega, combined with the smell of him… that was not something any alpha could remain sane under. Not even Ray.

He leaned over to plant his hands on the desk on either side of Barry's body, giving himself the support he needed to thrust in slow and deep. He made sure to push hard, let Barry feel him in his entirety, including his knot, and it had Barry gibbering and babbling for more. At this early stage he could still pull his knot out again, and the movement had them both keen as Barry's muscles clenched to hold his knot inside.

"Barry, _Barry_ -"

"Please don't stop," Barry breathed, fingers digging into Ray's shoulders. "Please, Ray, please."

_He wouldn't even if he could_ .

Buried deep inside his love, his pregnant mate, his bonded omega, Ray started a rhythm. Slow at first, but soon faster.

He wasn't sure how, but one hand had found its way to Barry's belly, sliding over smooth skin as if trying to feel a bump that wouldn't appear for a long time from now. He still imagined he could feel it, and it made him speed up breathlessly with need.

"You're so gorgeous," he muttered, hips snapping sharply forward, no longer trying to pull his knot past the restricting ring of muscles. "You are amazing and glowing and perfect. I can't wait until your belly swells with our baby, you'll be so _beautiful._ "

" _Raaay_ ," Barry keened, drawing his name out, hips moving against him. "Please knot me!"

"Almost, love," Ray promised. He needed both hands to hold Barry's hips for the leverage to pound into him, but he couldn't stop touching his belly. It was awkward and not entirely comfortable but he kept his hand in place on his omega's belly, his thrusts a bit lopsided but no less passionate.

" _Barry-_ "

"Ray!" Barry lurched up and their lips pressed together, and with that Ray came, his knot swelling to its full girth inside of Barry's hole as his seed spilt. Barry was shaking under him in his own orgasm, and _it was tight and perfect_.

"I love you," Ray panted out, earning another keen from his omega that was really all he needed to know the sentiment was returned. _"I love you and our child both."_


End file.
